


Glass

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/F, Gunplay, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soldier must learn to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

A soldier must learn to trust. To trust in the Score, trust in your officers and trust in your fellow soldier. Tear still hasn't learned to place her trust in any of those, not yet.

"On your knees," the Major says. Tear complies, kneeling before her without a word.

The Major draws her gun and aims it at her. Tear remains still.

"How much do you trust me?" the Major asks, voice low. "Show me."

Tear hesitates, staring down the barrel. She can faintly feel the fonic hum of the gun, knows it only takes one pull of the trigger for that hum to turn into a bang.

She leans her head up and presses a chaste kiss against the barrel, her eyes on the Major. She's in no danger.

The Major frowns, pulling her gun back. "You've learned well."

"Thank you, Major." She tries not to smile.

"Too well." Before she can ask, the Major turns. "Stand up. We'll focus on what to do with a weapon in your hands for now."

"Yes, Major." Tear stands, a bit shaky but not from fear.

She still hasn't learned to trust blindly as a soldier should, but she trusts Major Legretta.


End file.
